This invention relates to a method of driving a liquid crystal display apparatus, in which a pulse voltage is applied between electrodes of the display unit to control the state of display.
In general, a static drive of a liquid crystal display apparatus brings about various advantages as compared with a dynamic drive, for example, there is no problem of crosstalk and a low voltage drive is possible. However, as the number of digits increases, the number of lead wires from the electrodes becomes large, which causes inconvenience in circuit configuration.